


Mother Knows Best

by pauraque



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s01e14 The War Without The War Within, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Past Violence, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: This Michael Burnham is not Philippa's daughter. Not yet.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, Women of Star Trek





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaznetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/gifts).



Seated comfortably in the captain's chair as the _Discovery_ wings its way to Qo'noS, Philippa feels Michael's simmering anger, uncertainty, and helplessness radiating at her from the science station, as intense and chaotic as a still-forming protostar.

This Michael is not her daughter. But Philippa has seen a certain flash of steel in her eyes, and knows that she's made of the same clay. She's as soft and pliant as the nine-year-old orphan Philippa once took into her home and molded in her own image, from that first night she held the solemn child in her arms and read to her from _The Art of War_ , to the girl's rising dawn as a glorious butcher, her hands proudly dripping with Klingon blood.

And now, with no Lorca to get in her way, no tiresome court intrigues or fawning, scheming sycophants to distract her, nothing can stand between them. There's no need to mourn for her lost Empire, so fortuitously traded for this extraordinary second chance. Philippa made Michael Burnham her daughter once, and she'll do it again. Better this time, more thoroughly. It will be so easy.

It might even be fun.

Gazing guiltlessly ahead at the viewscreen, Philippa smiles.


End file.
